Night Guardians
by BlackAce13
Summary: It's been 4 years since I found out what I was, now I was going back to where it started.Bella is not a clumsy human. Please give it a try.I'll try my best to finish it. READ and REVIEW.rated t for language, fluff and kissing...
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Phil" I said as I walked to the check in at the airport.

"Bye Bella and make sure you call me once you get there. I know I can't make you change your mind but just know that you can come back anytime you want". He said, he's a smart man… he knows that once I make a decision I stick with it.

Yup that's me. Totally stubborn and I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm Isabella Swan- I prefer Bella. I'm about 5'5. I've got long legs, nice skin (though it's a little too pale) I'm pretty skinny and got curves in all the right places. I've got jet black hair, full lips and blue eyes with a hint of purple in them. Over all people say I'm sexy but that's just because of what I am. People also say that I'm a total bitch but that's only if I don't like you. And let me tell you there are a lot of people I don't like. And of course if you get of my bad side I'll beat the living shit outta you.

"All set Bella?" Phil asked

"yup I'm all set and ready to go" I smiled and hugged Phil goodbye.

Phil was a good man I've been living with him since I was 13- that's 4 years now. Four years since that horrible night that fucked everything up. Four years since I've been feeling the guilt. Four years since my parents died… because of me. Four years since I've been running from the monsters that killed my parents. It's been four years since I found out what I was. And now I was going back to where it all started.

My destination- Forks, Washington with a total population of 3,120 people, this town exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. This little town was where I was born; this was where I grew up with my loving parents. Charlie, my dad was the worrier; he was the chief of police. My mother Renee was erratic and hare-brained and they made the weirdest couple and even weirder parents, but I loved them both nonetheless.

After that night four years ago I was sent to live in Phoenix, Arizona with Phil my godfather. Phil was Charlie's best friend since they were in high school. Now, he is a major league baseball player believe me he's good- and earns a lot too. Phil lives in one of the most expensive houses; well it's more like a mansion. He's got everything mansion, cars and his looks aren't too bad either- that's why he has a new lady under his arm every week. And that was exactly why it surprised the fuck outta me when he told me he was fucking getting married. That's why I'm leaving. No it's not because of his wife Lyla, she's cool, but I just felt like I was getting in their way.

Of course I'll miss Phil and even Lyla and I'll miss Phoenix- the sun not so much. I was only taking a few clothes because then I get to go shopping. Yes I like shopping. And I was taking other important stuff and some knick-knacks. And of course my baby is coming with me. Ahhh… my baby… what can I say she's gorgeous. Just so you know _she's_ a car- I'm not lesbian (I've got nothing against lesbians they're cool- but it's just not the way I roll). So anyway my baby is sleek, black and has a Quad-Turbocharged 16 Cylinder engine and purrs like heaven. She can go up to 252.9 mph. yup you guessed it she's a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport. And she's all mine.

I went through the security- which was hell by its self with the security guys eyeing me up and one even had the guts to touch me up, god that was disgusting. And then there were the fucking scanners they fucking beeped every time I walked through I tried to tell the people that it was because of the piercings (I've got two of them on each ear, one on my lip and another on my bellybutton) but no they had to take me out of the fucking line and behind the curtains so they could scan me themselves- thank god this one was a girl. Once I was done with the fucking bullshit I finally got to board the fucking place. Of course Phil made sure I was comfortable and got me first class tickets.

Once I arrived at the Seattle airport and was waiting for my luggage I took out my IPhone and dialed Phil's number. He picked up on the last ring- typical Phil.

"Hey Phil, just called to let you know that I made it safely to Seattle airport" I said

"Oh well that's great Bella" he sounded distracted. Then I heard a splat and another splat.

"Oh you motherfucker" I heard Phil say. He doesn't really have a clean mouth. Guess I got from him.

"Phil, are you trying to cook again?" I asked while laughing.

"I am. Now you mind helping out I'm trying to make breakfast for Lyla but the eggs aren't cooperating with me." He whined like a child.

"Don't try" was all I said.

"But I wanted to surprise her" he said.

"Oh she'll be surprised alright, but only cuz the kitchen would be a mess. And then she'll snap out of it kick your sorry ass." By now I was cracking up.

"Shut up Bella, Oh and before I forget, go to the pickup counter and tell them your name so they could give you the keys to your oh-so-precious-car"

"Oh thank god she made it" I said, relieved.

"I swear you care about the car more than you care about me" He joked.

"Of course not I care about you both equally" I joked back… well I'm not sure that was a joke.

"Oh that makes me feel so special" he joked again. " oh shit" he said.

"what happened?" I asked alert. Maybe he cut himself with a knife. Wouldn't be the first time either.

"Lyla's awake, gotta go bye, be safe." Then he hung up on me.

I put my phone away got my bags and walked to a counter that said Pickup on the top. I told them my name and was led to where my baby was parked. I shoved my bags into the trunk, got into the driver's seat, put the key in and turned it. I smiled as I heard the quiet purr of the engine. Then I sped off to Forks.

**Tell me how you like it so far…  
>Should I keep going?<br>Please Review.**

**.MySecret13.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Once I passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign I took out the directions that I'd shoved in my purse. They're in here somewhere…

"Ah there you are" Great now I was talking to myself.

I followed the directions into a secluded part of town. Once I turned onto a little dirt path I thought for sure I got lost, but when I kept going I saw a huge house in front of me. It was smaller than the one I used to live in. It was all white with black windows and a black door. I parked my car in the garage that could probably hold up to 7 cars. I got out of the car and headed to the front door instead of the one inside the garage. I opened the door and gasped.

"Woah…" was all I could say.

The whole downstairs was furnished in a black and white theme. With a black carpet under the white sofas, black and white beanbag chairs, black flat screen TV with two black walls and two white walls. The kitchen had a black counters and white cabinets with stainless steel appliances. Off to the side was a black rectangular table with eight white leather chairs. Off to the left was a door that led to the downstairs washroom. To the right was a door that I guessed led to the garage?

I grabbed my bags from by the door where I had dropped them before and headed up the stairs to the second floor. There were six doors on the second floor. There were three doors on the right side of the staircase and three doors to the left. I went to the left. The first door was on the left side, it was a bedroom, and the theme of this room was black and purple. The second door was on my right the theme of this room was black and beige. The third door was on my left, the theme for this room was black and red. Then I went to the right side and opened the first door. It was on my left, it was a study with a printer/scanner a wooden table with a high-tech computer and maps on the wall. It had a black and brown theme. The second door was on my right. It was a bedroom with a black and dark purple theme. Not too girly and not too boyish, this was going to be my room. It had a bathroom attached like all other bedrooms; all the bathrooms had a black and white theme. I dropped my bags in my room and went to the last door, I gasped when I opened it. It was a library with shelves upon shelves of books- from magazines to classics to sci-fi and supernatural. The theme of the library was orange and black. It also had a lounge area off to the side by the window.

I went back into the hall and climbed the stairs to the third floor the third floor was just a huge spacious room. It had vines climbing up all four of the walls, a few rose bushes. Most of the ceiling was glass and I'm guessing you could open it. The middle of the room was empty. This was going to be my practice room. I smiled and went back to my room.

I crashed on my bed, even though I wasn't tired. I don't get tired easily- none of us do. I sighed and pulled out my phone and called Phil.

"Hello?" Lyla picked up the phone.

"Oh hey Lyla, how's it going" I asked.

"Bella! Why does Phil have you saved as Fireball?" she didn't give me time to answer. "Oh, and everything's great except for the fact that I had to get up in the morning and come down to a messed up kitchen." She laughed. Lyla was great she didn't get fed up easily and she always puts up with Phil- the guy is always all over the place.

"oh yeah… he had trouble with the eggs" we both laughed and chatted for another few minutes.

"Well I just called to say thanks. I know you're the one who got the house furnished the way I like it." I thanked her.

"It was nothing, you know I jump at the first chance to boss people around" she joked. I laughed.

"Well I gotta unpack now, send my regards to Phil and thanks again" I said.

"I will, and oh Bella, me and Phil are gonna go on a second honeymoon and then we're going to travel some more so don't call the home phone." She said.

"Alright I won't bother you then. Have fun" I said. We both said our goodbyes and hung up.

I walked over to my bags, took everything out and placed it on my king sized bed. Half an hour later I was all done and sitting on the couch downstairs and watching a marathon of my favourite TV show, Supernatural.

After I watched the marathon I looked at the clock and realized it was time for dinner. Even though eating is not necessary for us, it's better to eat, it gives us more energy. So I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I wasn't shocked to find that it was full of food. I took out some bread, cheese, lettuce, sliced tomatoes, ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard and come chicken to put in my chicken burger.

After I ate, I hand washed the dishes and went upstairs to get ready for bed, again sleep is not necessary but it's better to be rested. Once I was ready, I climbed into bed and drifted to sleep. And like many other times I dreamt of the night my parents died…

"_Mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I took off my shoes. I'd just come home from school._

"_Hey, baby." My mom said. I knew instantly something wasn't right. My mom always asked how school was and told me to wash my hands for lunch. I went to the sink and washed my hands anyway. I sat on the stool by the kitchen counter and ate my food in silence._

_After a while I heard my Dad's cruiser pull up in the driveway. My dad never came home early. Something was seriously wrong here._

_Once my dad came in he hung up his gun, but didn't take out the bullets, he always took out the bullets. Both my parents had a sad expression on their faces._

_My dad turned to me and said "Bella, we have to talk to you". _

_I put my dishes in the sink and followed my parents into the living room. They sat down and looked at me._

"_Bella, there's something we haven't told you. Something about you." My mom said. Now I was scared, my parents were acting really strange, and I didn't like it. Not one bit._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked._

"_Bella, we don't have time and I know this is a short notice but you have to listen to me. We don't have time to ease you into this so we're just going to say it." My dad said. At first I thought they were gonna tell me that I was adopted or something. Oh how wrong I was…_

"_Bella, you are not fully human." My ever-so-blunt-mom threw out at course me being the girl I was, I laughed._

"_You're joking right? I mean sure I read books about the supernatural but I'm not stupid enough to believe it!" I looked at my parents._

"_Look, Bella we don't have time for this, so I'm going to tell you everything and you're going to listen." My dad said, his voice ringing with authority. My dad never used that voice with me, and I knew better than to disobey him now._

"_Ok Bella, I know this is hard to believe but just hear us out. There are things in this world that walk around us unrecognized, things, that humans think are mythical beings. Beings like werewolves and vampires. Werewolves were hunted to near extinction by their enemies, vampires. Do you know that reservation close by- La Push?" I nodded. "There are shifters in that reservation. Shifters are people that can shift into different animals. The La Push shifters can shape shift into wolves." I was shocked. And by now I knew that my parents were telling the truth. _

"_And vampires aren't like the ones you read about in the books. These vampires aren't affected by garlic; they aren't killed by stakes to the heart. And they do not sleep in coffins. In fact they do not sleep at all. The sun doesn't even burn them; actually as silly as it sounds they're skin sparkles like crystals in the sun._

_My curiosity took over and I asked, "Then how do you kill a vampire?" My parents looked at each other and answered…_

"_It's near impossible to kill them, you have to tear them apart and burn the pieces." My mom answered._

"_What does all this have to do with me?" I asked._

"_You Bella, are what they call a Night Guardian." Answered my father._

"_What's that" I asked._

_This time it was my mother that answered me. "Night Guardians are half immortals with special abilities. There are more people like you. You will grow into being a night guardian. You will discover your abilities at age thirteen. That's this year for you Bella. Then you have keep practicing to become a proper guardian. And at the age of eighteen" My mom paused "You will stop aging" I gasped._

"_What! That's crazy! I can't stop aging at eighteen! Y-you didn't stop aging at eighteen! How are there supposed to be more of us if we stop aging at eighteen?" Now I was freaking out._

"_The guardian line is not passed down by family; you are each born to an unsuspecting couple until on the day of your birth, on that day both your parents just get this weird realization, it's like they knew all along what you were going to be."_

"_So what do we do, why do we exist" I asked still confused._

"_Guardians exist to keep people safe from supernatural beings, mainly from vampires."_

"_What! But you said it's near impossible to kill them." I said, surprised._

"_Not for a guardian, we told you they have abilities. You'll have better senses, you'll be a lot stronger and faster than humans. And every guardian has their own extra ability. You will know yours soon."_

"_We told you all that we know." My dad said. "Now you have to do as we say. Soon there will be a knock at the door when we greet the person you will jump out of the window in your room and run as fast as you can into the forest and hide. And you won't come out until you are sure that they are gone. Do you understand me?" Asked my dad. " I know it sounds crazy but you are a guardian, that jump won't harm you"_

"_Who's coming?" I asked, scared._

"_Vampires" my dad answered in a solemn tone._

"_You have to be strong baby." My mom said with tears in her eyes. "This may be the last time you see us. So please do as we say." That was when I started crying. I knew this was going to be goodbye._

_I hugged my parents and we said our 'I love you's and farewells'. They told me to go to my room and keep the window open and not make a single noise._

_After a while I heard a knock on the door downstairs. I braced myself on the windowsill, ready to jump._

"_Hello Jane, Alec, Dimitri, Felix…"_

_And I jumped out the window and into the forest. I hid there for hours. Until finally I went back. And what I saw made my blood run cold._

I woke up panting at the picture of my parents lying in the living room floor in a pool of their own blood. That was the day I promised I'd become the best guardian and kill every motherfucking bloodsucker that I come across.

Once I had gotten back, I didn't know what to do so I called the police. I was sent to live in Phoenix with Phil and the case was being investigated. Of course the police didn't find anything, and after a while the case was closed.

I got up and looked at my alarm clock, 6:47 AM… I guess I should start getting ready for my first day at Forks High School…

**Ok so now you know Bella's past and what she is.  
>Cullens in next chapter.<br>Please press that button down there and tell me how I did.**

**.MySecret13.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I looked at myself in the mirror; I was wearing black ripped skinny jeans with a sleeveless white top, grey leather jacket, and grey boots. With this I was wearing silver hoops, black and white bracelets on one hand and a silver bracelet on the other; I wore four rings in my left hand and three on my right. My straight black hair were left open and reached half way down my back. To complete the look I was wearing some grey smoky eye shadow and some clear lip gloss and grey contact lenses- I hate when people stare at my eyes because they're naturally purple-ish. Wearing contacts does make me a bit uncomfortable but whatever. I turned away from the mirror and slowly made my way downstairs- I was already late so what's the point of hurrying now? I grabbed my keys and my book bag, got in my car and was on my way to Forks High.

I was dreading going to school. No doubt the people here will remember me. My dad being the chief of police here four years ago, it had caused uproar in the town when he and mom were killed. I of course was the subject of gossip because I wouldn't tell the police what happened. My friends had told the police I had gone straight home after school and I couldn't lie about where I was because in a small town like this, I was bound to get caught and that would cause more suspicion. And of course I couldn't tell them I had been hiding in the forest, because then I would have had to tell them why. So in the end, the people who had nothing better to do blame me for the death of my own parents. It was only a few days later that I had moved in with Phil.

Once I got to school I parked my car away from everyone else, not wanting nosy people touching up my car. My car was by far the nicest one in the lot. Besides a silver Volvo, the rest were all old. I got out of my car, swung my book bag over my shoulder and walked to the office. The inside of the office was warm and had plants growing everywhere. I grimaced at the bright orange carpets and the ugly green walls. Obviously no one here had any sense of style.

"Hi I'm new here, my name's Isabella Swan I came to get my schedule" I told the lady at the desk.

Her eyes widened in shock. No doubt she had heard about what had happened. I tapped my fingers on the desk to get her attention. I did not enjoy being stared at.

"Oh yes I'm Mrs. Cope, um here you go, this is your schedule, this is a slip that needs to be signed by all of your teachers, and here is a map of the school." She explained, handing me three sheets of paper.

"Would you like me to highlight the easiest routes?" she asked.

"No it's fine." I said and left the office before she could say anything else. Everything was quiet outside since classes had already started. I looked down at my schedule. Oh great, I have history first period! Well this was going to be interesting.. School had started in September and now it was November I'll probably be the only new student here. I shoved the papers in my book bag and headed for building two.

I got in and opened the door. The teacher stopped talking and everyone turned to stare at me. Well this isn't awkward at all- note the sarcasm.

"And you would be?" the teacher asked.

"My name's Bella and I'm new here" I told him handing him the slip to get signed. I get a feeling me and this dude won't be getting along very well.

"My name is Mr. Dale and I don't appreciate late students, it's your first day here and you're late for class. That doesn't make a very good impression now does it? Introduce yourself and take a seat at an empty desk. " he said signing the slip and handing it back. I smirked. So that's how he wants to play it. Well two can play that game.

"Well Mr. Dale, who said I wanted to make a good impression? And I don't appreciate teachers with attitude so I think we're even." The class snickered and his face turned red from anger. I turned to the class to introduce myself. I recognized a few faces; I wonder if they recognize me? Well they will now.

"I'm sure some of you know me," I said "the name's Isabella Swan, but call me Bella" Some people gasped while others started their gossiping. I walked to the back of the classroom and plopped myself down in an empty seat while everyone watched me. I turned to the teacher who was still staring at me wide eyed.

"I'm sure there was no point in me coming to class if you're just gonna stand there the whole time." I said to the teacher. He turned away and started the lesson again. My seat was right beside the window, which was on my left. I looked at the two people sitting to the right of me. One was a boy and the other was a girl. Both of them looked alike they both had blonde hair, both were beautiful, and both were quiet and staring into space. I looked away and zoned out for the rest of the class. At the end of class Mr. Dale handed me a bunch of paper and told me they were the assignments I missed. I on the other hand think he was just giving me extra work because I embarrassed him in front of the whole class.

My next class was English with Miss Alden. Thank god. A subject I actually like. I walked into class while everyone was still piling in. The teacher wasn't here yet so I sat in an empty desk in the back again, waiting for the teacher to come. The teacher came rushing in a few second after the bell rang.

"I'm not late." She stated to the class with a smile on her face. I like her already. She has short blonde hair and looks like she is in her twenties. She hung her jacket on the back of her chair and turned to the class.

"Ok so today"- she stopped mid-sentence when she saw me at the back. "We have a new student? I swear the office is supposed to tell us stuff like this. What do they do all day." She paused and looked at the class "None of you heard that" she said.

"Ok so can you come up here and introduce yourself to the class" she asked me. I smiled and walked to the front of the class. I handed my slip to the teacher so she could sign it. Then I turned to the class to introduce myself. I recognized a few people in this class too. One of them being Jessica Stanley, she was a friend of mine when I used to live here. If you could call her that. When my parents were killed, and there were no leads found to who did it, her mother was the first to point her finger at me and so she helped her mother spread the rumor. If I remember correctly from the last few days of when I was in forks, she is the gossiper of the town. Like mother, like daughter I guess. Another person I recognize is Angela Weber. She was a sweet girl, she was my friend too, and unlike Jessica, Angela was there to help me in school when the rumors were being spread. Her father, Mr. Weber was one of dad's friends. He was also the one who performed the funeral ceremony for mom and dad's funeral. I snapped out of my thoughts and started on the introduction.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. I just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona." I said while I stared at Jessica. Her reaction was hilarious, her eyes widened at the sound of my name and her jaw went slack. I smirked at her. "I'm sure some of you remember me very well, right Jess?" I asked. She closed her mouth and looked away.

"Well wasn't that interesting?" Miss Alden said trying to hold back laughter. I guess she didn't like Jessica much. "I'm Miss Alden, but you can just call me Jade." She said to me, handing my slip back. I nodded and walked back to my seat. I looked around the class and saw that I was sitting behind a small pixie like girl with black hair who was sitting there with a faraway look in her eyes and beside her was a muscled boy with dimples and curly brown hair who was texting on his phone. They were both very good looking, like the two from my previous class. I turned away from them and focused on the work in front of me. I actually paid attention to this lesson. I liked Jade, she was cool. Plus at the end of the period she told me she wasn't going to make me do the assignments that I missed and all I had to do was catch up to the class on _Romeo and Juliet._ But I've already read the book so I guess no extra work for English.

When the bell rang, I made my way to the cafeteria. When I walked in, everyone went quiet. I ignored the stares and whispering and got in line for the food. I paid for a salad and some fries and sat down at an empty table. I took out my phone and started listening to Hells Bells by ACDC. I looked up in time to see the muscled guy from English come in with his arm around the beautiful blonde girl from History. Next came the blonde guy from History, holding hands with the short pixie like girl. Finally, came a boy with copper coloured hair, he was well built and looked more boyish then the others. They got their food and strode through the cafeteria to an empty table that was in the opposite corner from mine. I was about to look away when I caught a glimpse of their eyes. I gasped out of surprise and they all turned to face me.

I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid. I chanted in my head. I can't believe this! Oh god what do I do. I'm so stupid. Why didn't I notice this before? Wait, I told myself. Calm down and act cool. They won't know what you are because you're not eighteen yet so you don't have the scent of a Night Guardian and you're wearing contacts so they won't see the colour of your eyes. I took a deep breath and started eating my lunch.

Plus, it's not like they have any reason to harm you, they are Night Guardians after all.


End file.
